


to build a home

by SecondStartotheRight



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: (thought it was written with romance in mind), Gen, M/M, can be interpreted as friends as well, sort of jackrabbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStartotheRight/pseuds/SecondStartotheRight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Bunny become friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to build a home

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off of the cinematic orchestra's 'to build a home'. came up on shuffle and gave some feelings! each mini drabble is based off a line of lyrics, as you can see i labeled which lyric inspired each drabble. there's some skipping of lyrics, but that's okay! some may seem like they don't go with the drabble, but my muse says it does. also: this is supposed to be a bittersweet fic. some lyrics/aspects are ignored in this fic because they a) don't fit the setting or b) didn't inspire something. thank you and please enjoy~! :)
> 
> ps: no beta, so all mistakes are on me!
> 
> pps: i don't know why it says it was posted on january 1st. this was posted march 14th!

**this is a place where i don't feel alone**

After the battle with Pitch, Bunny and Jack become closer, almost best friends. North likes to tease the two about this sudden friendship, complaining that Bunny only wants Jack as a friend so he can stop the Easter Sunday snowstorms. Bunny gets nervous every time North says this, thinking that maybe Jack believes him, but Jack only laughs and reassures North that that isn't the reason.

  
\--

  
 **this is a place where i feel at home**

Jack visits the Warren a lot when he isn't spreading the winter season. Nowadays, he can be seen sitting ontop of one of the stone eggs, watching Bunny as he paints eggs to practice for the next year. When Easter rolls around, Jack offers to lend a hand in painting the eggs. Bunny finally gives in after some pleading and hands Jack a paintbrush and an egg.

Surprisingly, Jack's a good artist. He helps Bunny paint the eggs every year, now.

\--

**out in the garden where we planted the seeds**

  
Jack takes interest in the flowers. They don't have flowers in the winter, he says, and he always loved to look at them. Bunny teaches him how to plant some seeds near the old oak tree, and how to take care of them. Jack comes over every day to check on them and water them.

\--

**there is a tree as old as me**

Sometimes, Bunny and Jack sit beneath that oak tree, talking about anything and everything. Later, they don't bring up the talks, almost like they're embarrassed, yet both of them relish in being able to just talk.

Under that tree is where Bunny confessed that he was the last of his kind. It's where Jack comforted Bunny as he cried. Jack didn't make fun of Bunny, but held him silently until Bunny stopped.

  
\--

  
 **i climbed the tree to see the world**

  
The trees in the Warren are large, looking as if they touch the sky and never stop. Jack likes to perch on their branches and watch the eggs wobble on the ground, and the rainbow river glitter in the setting sun. One time, Bunny catches him sitting there at the top, silently staring at the sky. Bunny hops up to Jack and sits next to him, also quiet, and rests a gentle paw on Jack's thigh. They sit there until the early hours of the morning, neither saying a word.

  
\--

  
 **when the gusts came around to blow me down**

  
Bunny finds out that Jack doesn't have a permanent home six years after the battle with Pitch. He's shocked, because the winter spirit had never said he didn't have somewhere to stay. Also, he's hurt, because Jack never confided this with him, when they were becoming such good friends. Bunny thought they were past keeping secrets from one another. It takes him a day to get over that, though, because it's Jack.

It takes him another day to ask Jack to move in with him.

  
\--

  
 **held on as tightly as you held onto me**

  
Jack was reluctant to move in with Bunny. Even though he aches for a place to call home, especially since he remembers his old life and with them came the memory of a home and feeling protected and loved, he doesn't want Bunny feel obligated to offer Jack somewhere to stay. He could take care of himself, he says, because he's been doing it for 300 years already.

  
It's a month before Jack accepts the offer, even though he's been secretly wanting to move in despite how against it he looked to Bunny.

\--

  
 **and i built a home**

  
In the month where Jack is refusing his offer, Bunny digs another room in his burrow, making it as presentable as possible. He's excited, because he hasn't shared his Warren nor a burrow in a long time. It gives him some old pains, but they're quickly ignored when he's done and examines his work. Jack is gonna love this, he thinks.

\--

  
 **for you**

  
When Bunny says he has a surprise for him, Jack is confused, but allows himself to be dragged into Bunny's burrow, large paws covering his eyes so he wouldn't peak. Suddenly, they stop, and the paws are removed to reveal a room.

Jack is holding back tears as he stares at the room. It's unmistakably his, with the blue and white bedsheets and colder temperature in the air. On the walls there are paintings hanging, one of Jack's lake in Burgess during the winter, the water frozen over, and the other is of Jack's garden, the flowers blooming and the old oak running off the edge of the painting. Easily, Jack can recognize Bunny's work in those paintings, after all of those years painting eggs together.

By now, tears are running down his face, and he feels at home and wanted and loved.

Bunny's shocked when Jack throws his arms around him, choking out a thank you as he sobs. His shock fades and he wraps his own arms around the smaller male, squeezing him tight.

\--

  
 **for me**

  
For the first time in a long time, Bunny feels like he has someone who cares for him and who he can care for. His heart is warmed, bursting with feeling, as he watches Jack flop onto his new bed with a choked laugh.

It's in that moment that Bunny realizes that he didn't build this home just for Jack, but for himself as well. He's okay with that, as long as he can hear Jack's laugh everyday, knowing that he's the reason Jack is happier now.


End file.
